Fantasy
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Las dos personas que más querías te han decepcionado, pero como siempre, nunca dices nada y no sabes por qué. Te gustaría cambiar esto, pero no, simplemente no puedes después de que hace meses Dave dijo eso.


**Disclaimer: Homestuck**_ no me pertenece, si no a _**Andrew Hussie**_._

**Pareja: **_No sé, lean. (?)_

* * *

><p>Tu nombre es John Egbert.<p>

Y ahí vas, de nuevo.

Dejas que tus manos dirijan el auto, sin preocuparte de que éste se quede sin gas. Y sinceramente, no te importaría en lo absoluto que así pasara. Hirientes recuerdos recorren tu mente, atormentando casa segundo de tu vida y si lo pensaras un poco, podría provocar tu muerte mientras te desconcentras de manejar bien. Y de igual manera, no te importaría.

Las dos personas que más querías te han decepcionado, pero como siempre, nunca dices nada y no sabes por qué. Te gustaría cambiar esto, pero no, simplemente no puedes después de que hace meses Dave dijo eso.

* * *

><p><em>Aún no puedes creer lo que dijo el chico de cabellos rubios, todos estaban sorprendidos a la confesión del chico, pero en realidad. Tú eres quién lo está más<em>

_—Cásate conmigo. — _

_Y al escuchar cómo la chica de ojos violetas aceptó la declaración, saliste corriendo desapercibidamente del lugar mientras los demás sonreían a aquello. Pero tú no, tú simplemente no estabas feliz con ello. Si ni si quiera podías aceptar esa relación, no querías pensar en el matrimonio que ellos llevarían. Te hubiera gustado interferir en ese momento con la estúpida excusa de "Son hermanos" pero no lo son, sólo hermanastros sin sangre en común. El clima del invierno golpea tus mejillas, ruborizándolas mientras que tu piel se hace más pálida de lo normal, lágrimas cubriéndolas y sollozos interrumpen tu respiración. Además, un nudo se forma en tu garganta. _

_Aunque pareciera que estás roto e inconsolable, no eres el único. _

_Una chica de ojos color jade está siendo más fuerte que tú sonriendo a todo el mundo aunque no lo esté, diciéndole a la rubia un "Felicidades" aún si ella quisiera el puesto de comprometerse con ella. _

_Y tú, simplemente no aguantaste y huiste_

* * *

><p>No queda mucho gas en el motor, has pasado varias estaciones, pero como eres tan idiota para quedarte en un lugar del que no tienes idea, no has parado.<p>

El reloj de la radio indica las 09:00 de la noche, hace sólo unos 30 minutos estabas en la fiesta de ellos.

No sabes cómo pudiste soportar tanto tiempo, y como no pudiste oponerte en ese momento, otra vez...

* * *

><p><em>Ambos están ahí, sonriendo, mirándose mutuamente, sonriendo, prometiéndose amor eterno.<em>

_Y a ti, sólo se te parte el corazón. _

_El cura pronuncia las últimas palabras, terminando la ceremonia donde los rubios dicen sus votos y mientras lo hacen, colocan los anillos entre sus dedos anulares para después, besarse._

_Es como si una espada hubiera atravesado tu pecho, el dolor invadiendo tu ser, despedazándolo poco a poco. Parece que perdiste la noción del tiempo, pues cuando volviste al mundo, no había nadie en el lugar. Después de unos minutos, llegas a la fiesta. Como esperabas, no es tradicional, tiene diseños góticos y abstractos. Además, Rose dejó su vestido blanco por uno negro, corto hasta la rodilla y lápiz labial del mismo color. _

_Se les nota felices._

_Y a ti, no._

_El vals empieza, sólo ellos sobresalen en él por medio de las múltiples parejas del lugar. No se preocupan por el mundo en ese instante, sus ojos descubiertos (Aunque las gafas de Dave están arriba de su cabeza, fue de alguna forma, considerado por ese día.) se miran fijamente entre sí._

_Dejas de respirar. _

_Y como el cobarde que eres, abandonas el lugar. Aunque presientes que esa chica de antes también hizo lo mismo después de tanto tiempo. Antes de entrar al auto, recuerdas que será una de las pocas veces que los verás. Te diriges al lugar de nuevo y nadie está más en la pista. _

_Subes al balcón de la casa, mirando el cielo con la mirada pérdida en él. Sin darte cuenta, tu brazo es tomado por el de Dave, invitándote a tomarse una foto contigo. Insistes en no hacerlo, pero sabes que no puedes negarte._

_En serio lo odias._

_Rose está esperando en el patio, sonriendo. Dave está llegando hacia ella con un beso entre los labios. Y tú, esbozas una sonrisa falsa al lado de la rubia._

* * *

><p>De esa forma has acabado aquí, en el auto. Mientras las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas sonrojadas como ese día. Los finales felices no existen para ti. Hace mucho, sucedió cuando cierto chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro se casó también con su mejor amiga de ojos color turquesa, quitándote la esperanza de volver a amar.<p>

Y luego, te enamoraste de una persona que fue tu mejor amiga desde la infancia.

El auto se ha quedado de gas, no te extraña. Has quedado en el vacío por tu propia estupidez. Sales del auto, buscando entre el bosque del lado un poco de aire, volviendo a respirar normalmente. Llegas a un lago, miras el agua recorrer entre las piedras y ramas caídas por ahí. Sin darte cuenta, pasan las horas, media noche, quizá. Metes las manos en los bolsillos, sólo están las llaves, papeles sin sentido, la invitación y la foto que te tomaste con los rubios que te robaron el corazón.

Rompes la imagen a la mitad donde está Rose.

Luego la unes, dejándote a ti y a Dave juntos, como si en realidad, él fuera quién se hubiera casado contigo. Pero esa sólo es una fantasía, una fantasía donde el chico de ojos carmesí correspondió tus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><em>Soooooooooooooooooo. Yeah, that it is.<em>

_Esto está basado en una canción de "Please Don't" Me hubiera gustado decirles la pareja y en qué me basé. Pero quise hacerlo divertido y confundirlos en el final. (?)_

_No sé me ocurre que más poner aquí, sólo que fue pedido por una buena amiga mía. _

_Ahí entre los reviews se comparten las galletas. :3 (?)_


End file.
